Stage Fright
by TanglepathTwelve
Summary: One of the long-promised Marital Spat sequels. Roxas doesn't remember, and now, Axel doesn't want to.


Stage Fright

The SECOND Sequel to _Marital Spat_

Brought to you by TanglepathTwelve

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

**-First, a note on all the _Marital Spat_-AU stories. Currently there are two, this being the third, the second and fourth still being in the works. They all have a definite chronological order: Proposal- night before- day of the wedding- and life afterward. But they're not all the same story. They're different fanfictions in their own right, just with the same central characters and centered basically around the same thing- Axel and Roxas's marriage. As such, the things that happen in one don't necessarily affect what happens in the others. There are discrepancies as to how things worked out, or only partial carry-overs of previous events.**

**-Second, the story between _Marital Spat _and this story, _Stage Fright_, is called _Interference _and describes Axel and Roxas's bachelor parties. It isn't completely done yet, but it's more like _Marital Spat _than this one is- longer than the first, but still full of hilarious crack,**

**-Third, this one isn't going to have a happy ending. It was supposed to be a sweet marriage in a sweet little church with a sweet honeymoon, but it just… couldn't be. And I do actually regret that. If you don't want to read all the way to the sad ending, I recommend stopping at the first time skip, which is symbolized by this: =*= =*= =*=**

* * *

><p>Roxas showed up halfway drunk to the wedding. His wedding. His and Axel's wedding. Demyx only found this out because paused for a moment to wonder out loud where the nearest off ramp was. Otherwise he would have gotten away with it.<p>

And he really needed to get away with it, because he didn't want to have any clear memory of today at all. He just wanted it all over and done with, so everything could go back to normal. Normal- that was all he'd ever asked for out of life. And at the center of his normal sat an image of him and Axel sitting at their kitchen table, eating dinner or doing homework or making out or jut talking. Just being there and loving each other in the way that he had come to see as _normal._

But Axel had had to have grander ideas. He just had to step out of the box that Roxas had been perfectly content with. And that was why Roxas had to be drunk for his wedding, so that he could pretend it had never happened at all.

Of course, Demyx dragged him away after that little slip, to a little church side room, and locked him in. A couple of minutes later, Riku, who was Axel's best man and whom Roxas was just a tiny bit afraid of, stormed in and demanded to know why the hell he was so stupid and whether or not he had the presence of mind to say all his lines and be done with it. Roxas told him bluntly that that was all he wanted to accomplish anyway, to which Riku replied by telling him he was an asshole to ruin one of the best days of his life and storming back out again to go solicit a kiss from Sora because he'd just decided he hated Roxas's guts and needed distraction.

Demyx just sat against the door and stared at him with hurt in his eyes. ''I'm not going to tell Axel,'' he said quietly after a while. ''That would be man. I'm not mean.''

Roxas caught the silent ''but you are'' at the end of that. ''I-'' he started to say, but Demyx shook his head.

''How could you do this to him, Roxas?'' he demanded in his soft-spoken, musical Demyx way. ''You're lucky you can do this at all, and that he loves you enough to want to.''

That was really, extremely frank for Demyx, and it made Roxas feel horribly guilty and wish for something else to drink. ''Dem, trust me, it's better this way. He can have all the memories that I don't want. I never wanted this.''

Demyx blinked quickly a couple of times. His sea-green eyes looked ominously watery. ''Then why did you ever even say yes?''

Roxas thought back to that morning through a glaze of alcohol. He remembered his French toast getting cold, though he had been rather hot, and so was Axel- ha- and other than that just a nagging feeling that he needed to fill up his car. The emotions of it were lost on him. ''Because I just wanted to eat my breakfast, and he kept interrupting and sure it was nice but I thought we'd just be engaged forever because that's what happens!'' he burst out defensively.

''Roxas, I'm not going to ruin today any more than it already is, but I just really don't want to talk to you anymore. Get dressed or something.'' Demyx stopped looking at him altogether.

Roxas didn't have a problem wearing a dress. He'd much rather have worn jeans, but Axel was going all-out on this and wouldn't hear of it. And he looked stupid in tuxes and had given them up long ago. In any case, it was comfortable and a nice shade of red. To go with Axel's hair.

There was nothing else to do, so he hunted around until he found a thin little black pencil in one of his pockets. He wasn't supposed to wear any makeup, but Axel loved him in eyeliner. And he would surely be wearing _his, _as he never took it off.

The delightful little buzz hadn't dulled one bit by the time Sora came to get him. The cheerful brunette was evidently out of the loop and didn't pay more than a passing glance to Demyx's gloomy expression. He rolled his eyes at Roxas's hair and towed him along happily.

There were some doors, and Demyx had a death grip on his wrist because he was Roxas's oldest friend and Roxas's dad was definitely not invited, and Zexion was at the piano, and Roxas didn't like the way everyone was staring and contemplated giving them all the finger.

But then there was Axel, in a brand-new black tuxedo and sky-blue Converse high-tops, smiling, waiting for him. Roxas began to detest the music and how it dragged on. He wanted nothing more than to run into Axel's arms and not be here, because it was all so pointless. All they really needed was love, and he loved Axel so much…

Riku glared, but he didn't notice. Demyx blinked sadly when he gave Roxas away, but Roxas was blind to everything except Axel.

The ceremony wasn't so bad, mostly because he skipped over most of it. ''Axel Sinclair…sickness and health…I…Roxas Taylor…hold…do…Then…kiss…''

The kiss he remembered. Because it was Axel kissing him and for three years this had been all he'd needed when things were rough. But before Roxas had been able to tackle him to the ground- their tongues had just barely touched!- Axel cut it short to wolf whistles and applause.

The reception was across the street, in a very large house that conveniently belonged to Riku and Demyx's uncle-cousin-type-person. There were drinks. Lots of drinks.

''You've still got your bouquet, Roxy,'' remarked an Axel who couldn't stop grinning. Roxas tossed it away somewhere over his shoulder and kissed him again.

Someone yelled for them to take the first dance, but Roxas went and had a glass of wine first. And a couple more afterward. And a couple hours in it all became beer.

It all generally devolved into a house party as night fell, but nobody cared. There was a car- blacked-out windows- lots of seats but he just sat up against Axel, who'd only had two glasses of wine but was still high on happiness.

An elevator. Very shiny. Very very shiny. He quite liked all the shiny and reflection. He'd forgotten he was wearing a dress, it was a nice color. ''Why are you wearing eyeliner?'' Axel asked offhandedly, not giving the impression he minded too much. Or at all.

The lock clicked. The room was huge and so were the windows. They had to be almost at the top of the building. You could see the whole city. Roxas liked the shiny of that too. All the colors…

Axel's eyes were shiny and colors, too. ''God, Roxas, I've been wanting to get that dress off of you all night,'' he breathed, and didn't wait for Roxas's reply.

Sometime in the middle, Roxas asked, ''Axel, can't we just stay here? Forever.''

''God, yes. One day we'll get rich and- buy the place. I love you.''

''Axel…''

''Roxas.''

''Axel… love you…''

He totally got away with it. Or he would have. But by that point, he supposed, it was out of his control.

It was just about sunrise, the sky was gray and all the lights were still on in the city outside the window. Roxas woke up to find Axel quietly watching him. His head was throbbing with the worst hangover/migraine ever. ''Where are we?'' he mumbled sleepily.

''The Hilton,'' Axel answered brightly.

''Okay.'' Blank stare. All he could dredge up were blurry recollections of music and shiny lights and possibly a limo. ''Cool. Are we in Vegas?''

''No,'' Axel laughed and kissed him. ''This is Riku's dad's hotel.''

''So…'' Roxas looked around for some sort of clue as to what he was forgetting. ''Was this like spur of the moment, or…''

Axel stared at him with confusion taking root in his emerald eyes. ''What?''

Roxas kissed him back, giving it a couple seconds. ''Seriously though, Axel. Why are we here?''

Axel had been so nervous the whole time. But Roxas had agreed, had promised, and he wanted nothing but the best for him. The day of the wedding, Riku said he though he might be getting sick, and Demyx was definitely sick from the look on his face, but they'd told him they'd be fine and to get on with it. No use calling it off now. At the time, Axel had wondered if that might be some bad omen and could still only half believe this was really happening. He was afraid it might all be a wonderful dream. But then Roxas had come, and sworn to be his for the rest of his life, and he knew it was true.

But now, Roxas was swearing that he didn't remember a thing, and Axel guessed that that made it just a dream as well.

FIN


End file.
